


the other side

by mrocznoduszki



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: Callum would never expect to receive such present from Prince Kase,  but yet there he was, staring in those liliac eyes...
Relationships: Amaya & Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Gren & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Oh, how easy it would be to just close eyes and not see.   
Not notice how her lips twisted every time that bastard pulled her.   
Not be bothered by those marks on dead pale skin and ignore meaning behind them.   
Not care about those liliac eyes, showing that she wouldn't forget it.   
And neither would he. 

"... Callum..."  
"Sorry, I'm busy right now, I will come out in a..."  
"Prince Kasef is already here." Callum budged, suprised to see his royal guard and best friend at the same time by his side. The serious expression on Soren's slighly tanned face meant that it was crucial matter and prince couldn't stall it any longer. Annoyed sigh left man's lips as he raised from his seat, not looking forward to all that official duty and supposed dyplomacy which usually ended up in en epic failure as neither of the sides could settle down for an agreement. Callum could not understand why in such crucial and disturbing times like this they had to do this and keep friendly relations with Neolandia, despite their rough past.   
Not like Callum had anything to say about it.   
"... Try not to yell at him this time, ok?" Soren tried joking around as they walked down the familiar corridor in fast pace but the glance prince sent him assured the guard that he couldn't count on that. Small sigh left blonde's lips but didn't said anything, allowing Callum to daydream about what would have been if only...   
If only she hadn't died.   
And if his father hadn't been brutally murdered.   
And Viren hadn't become 'temporary' regent.   
On this thought Callum unwillingly clenched his fists as they passed by the group of guards who immediately moved away from the mahogany door he had walked through many times just to see his father, whose place was now taken by other man. Prince knew that getting fed up was pointless but the fact that straight after finding his Harrow's corpse he had to stay silent as his rights to be regent of Katolis were taken away, was more than infuriating and there was nothing Callum ever wanted more than change the whole situation.   
If only he could.   
"Ready?"   
"Will I ever be?" Soren couldn't find answer to that question so instead he just pushed the doorhandle to let prince step into the room where all was about to go down...

*full chapter in few days*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, first chapter is up and so is introduction to the characters! This au is slightly more dramatic and brutal in comparison to the ones I have been writing so I want to warn that it won't be light-hearted. This au mainly focuses on mistakes that are being made and people's attitudes toward it. Also, the presentation of Callum, Rayla and rest of characters will vary from the canon one so pls give some time for action to develop in order to fully understand the motives behind their actions.

"Callum, I'm really pleased you showed up. On time." Callum tried his best not to roll his eyes on that comment when he reached his brother's side in fast pace. Of course, as regent, that devil was on the top of the platform, respectfully pretending not to take his father's place on the throne.  
But Callum knew that soon enough he would reach for that crown.   
This time for good.  
And that would mean getting rid of both princes.  
Callum sent Ezran small smile, trying to assure him that nothing was happening.   
That he wasn't secretly planning escaping Viren's control before it would be too late.   
That he wasn't praying every day that in case of anything unless Ezran would survive.  
That he wasn't looking for people who could help him overthrow that man from position he should never have.  
Viren sent the crowd of diplomats and local politicians polite smile before he nodded in direction of the guards who quickly opened the side door to show...   
"Prince Kasef. What an honour to see you." Callum could feel another fake smile appear on his own lips as he followed Viren's steps down the platform to greet regent of Neolandia, who had overtaken his faher's duties after he had been murdered by elf assassins in war with Xadia, shortly before assassination of King Harrow. Before, Callum hadn't had much chance to talk with Kasef but by the way he moved and glanced proudly, with chin kept high, assured prince of Katolis he wouldn't be his ally in the overthrowing unfair ruler of Katolis, who kept exchanging greetings with delegation before stepped away to allow Ezran to welcome newcomers.   
"It's pleasure to meet you, Prince Kasef." Despite such young age, Ezran sounded calm and collected when he shook hands with man who sent Viren meaningful look that alarmed Callum, but before he could say anything, his emerald eyes crossed with dark ones and Kasef smiled at him fake politely.   
"You must be step-prince, Callum." That name, no one really used it, because everyone around knew how much Harrow had loved Callum and how he had been treated at the court before that damn murder.   
And Viren's illegal regency.   
"Yeah, that's correct." Callum mumbled through clenched teeth but didn't move to shake the hand that Kasef offered, which of course caused people around to gossip. After few weeks, Callum had gotten used to it and stopped even being bothered, knowing perfectly well that most of these people were probably Viren's agents.   
If only she was here....  
"... Well, I have some duties to attend right now, so I will leave you with King Ezran and Prince Callum if you don't mind." The titles were obviously a mockery but Viren still pretended to share warm smile with Ezran before he quickly departed, followed by his son and daughter. Callum's thoughts drifted to the past years where times had been easier, with all of them just being kids, not involved personally in years long war and not being pushed by their parents to do things they had never imagined they would be doing.   
But yet there were they, with Callum locked in his own room just like a bird in a gold cage.   
Whereas Claudia and Soren walked around freely.   
They said it was all for their safety. After Harrow's assasination, number of guards had been tripped and neither Ezran nor Callum were allowed to leave the castle, being left to themselves since Viren was now the regent and kept hand on everything. Callum tried his best to keep younger brother busy, thinking of new games and tasks for him to do, usually ending up playing with him the whole time.   
But at night, Callum spent all the time he had on reading.   
That one book his mother had left him years ago.   
At first he couldn't understand anything since it was written in foreign language but soon enough he had managed to decode the book which happened to be collection of spells. Callum couldn't see reason why his mother would need such book, especially since no human had a real magic, but he didn't question the order she had written him on a small note.  
That he had to read that book.   
So he kept decoding page after page, often until dawn just to find page of crazy scripts that didn't make any sense to him. But despite annoyance and anger at himself and lack of knowledge, Callum kept pushing until one day he finally said it right.   
And small sparks had ignited from his fingertips.  
It was unbelievable, to actually be able to do something no one supposingly could do and all Callum wanted is to share it with someone, but Ezran was too young and naive to understand the importance of keeping it a secret.  
And Callum couldn't trust neither Claudia nor Soren no longer.   
"... Well, I guess there is a reason of your visit, Prince Kasef. After all, in such times it's hard to leave your own land." Ezran politely invited Neolandia's ruler to sit down, but he declined when he nodded in direction in one of his guards who quickly walked out of the ballroom.   
"Actually, I came here to talk with K-... regent Viren details about our cooperation on the front line." Ezran knitted his brows in confusion and again it broke Callum's heart, because he had to stay silent as step-prince and just let his younger brother lead the conversation.   
Even though it was all set up from the start by Viren.   
"Well, I wasn't informed we would continue the war with Xadia." Short laughter left Kasef's mouth as he was amused with Ezran's innocence, which made blood boil in Callum's veins, because it should never be this way, Ezran should be the King and the ruler and Viren should not have right to decide about the future of their country.   
"Don't worry about it, King Ezran. Soon Lord Viren and I will defeat these nasty creatures and end them all." That anger shining in dark eyes... Callum could understand the deep hate Kasef felt toward Xadia and elves, because they had both lost someone they loved due to their actions.  
But it still wasn't a reason for a mass genoicide Callum believed Viren and Neolandia regent were planning.   
"Especially since we caught one of the assasins. Bring her in!" The door swinged open and the guard walked in with a small figure by his side, whose face was hidden under dark hood...  
Just like the one Callum had seen the night his father had been murdered. 

"This is the reason I came here the first place. I wanted to bring this... creature to you, King Ezran so you could get revenge on your father, bless his soul." Callum could see Ezran was thinking of the right answer, knowing perfectly well that he couldn't say out loud that he wasn't looking for the revenge because it would cause chaos. Because they should want this as much s everyone in this room but yet Ezran's pure heart was filled with nothing but love toward world around him. That's why Callum stepped closer as he stared at the figure who was made by guard to kneel in front of them. The heavy chains on the wrists and ankles rattled loudly on the marble floor as the figure kept their head down before was again made to raise her chin and taken off the hood.   
And then it hit him.  
She was the one.   
That was her.   
The girl he had seen that night.  
Prince Kasef must have noticed his reaction because he made woman again to bow by pressing hard the hand on her neck, almost cracking her head right open on the floor. The figure however didn't even budge as she was held by Neolandia's regent down until Callum ordered him to stop with sharp way of his hand, still unsure if he wasn't dreaming.  
Because it couldn't be real.  
The murderer of his father was right in front of his eyes.  
After some many nights he had asked to find her.  
She had been brought to him.  
"I understand how devastating the loss your father was for you, King Ezran and Prince Callum. That's why I decided the best choice is to leave to you what you will do to this... creature." Kasef spitted on woman's silver hair but yet again she didn't move, not even raised her eyes and it crossed Callum's mind how much she must have been through from Kasef's hands before she had been brought to Katolis.  
And that thought annoyed him, because he should be mad.   
He should want her dead.  
He should order to kill her right on the spot.   
For taking father away from him and Ezran.   
For ruining their lives.  
For killing all light in his world.  
But he couldn't be angry.   
Not any longer.   
Because true evil was the man who had taken his father's place, pretending he cared for them.   
Without rights to do it.  
"What's your name?" Kasef seemed to be shocked that Callum dared to ask such stupid question to the assassin but after short whispering with his advisor stayed silent, knowing that probably for keeping good political image he had to allow Callum and Ezran do what they wanted with the woman. Ezran seemed to still be in shock, with eyes wide open so Callum decided not to drag him into this as he kneeled next to figure who still hadn't looked at him.   
"I asked about your name." Callum raised elf's chin just to see bright liliac eyes staring at him.   
Just like that night.   
And with the same pain painted in them.  
"I need to know how to adress you during your trial." Elf still stayed silent, with eyes still glued to Callum's who suddenly felt blood rush in his veins as he noticed dark purple streaks on woman's neck.   
Just like from the hot burning metal.   
"Your silence won't help you." And yet she didn't say a thing when Callum finally let go of her chin, not being able to stare for longer in those liliac eyes as he reached Kasef's side.   
"... Thank you, Prince Kasef. For bringing the prisoner so my brother and I could bring justice to my father's death." Regent of Neolandia bowed deeply but Callum for once didn't want to see that fake respect of his, with these streaks still in his mind.   
"May I ask, what are you planning to do with her, Prince Callum?" Dark haired didn't dare to face Ezran, knowing the thoughts that were running through young brain of his brother. But yet, they were surrounded by Viren's spies, Neolandia's representants and numerous random nobel warriors who kept staring at figure with fire dancing in their eyes.   
They all wanted her dead.  
And Callum knew he should want the same thing.   
It's how things should be.   
"... We will have a trial."  
"If she's found guilty, she will be killed."  
"And now, get her out of here."

"... Hey..." Rayla budged, unsure she wasn't imaginating the voice but then her eyes adjusted to darkness surrounding her in the cell when she noticed small figure.   
The King.   
And a glowing toad.   
"... Please don't attack me, o-ok?" His voice shook slightly as boy moved closer to the grid just to push something in her direction. At first, Rayla wasn't sure if it was smart to touch but then she sensed it.   
"... These are jelly tarts." He must have noticed that hungry look in her eyes even in the darkness when he smiled gently at her, making Rayla's heart sink because of the past she couldn't change now.   
Even if she wanted to.  
But still, after years of being an assasin she wasn't foolish enough to believe boy would bring her not poisoned food. She had heard enough in the hall and seen other people's reactions to know that they all wanted her dead.   
And she could see why.   
After all, she was one of few who had murdered the rightful King of Katolis.   
But yet after weeks of starving, her stomach was weaker than her mind when it growled loudly, making boy frown his brows in amusement when he watched her stay still. Thought of eating cookies and instantly dying was definetly appealing, especially after such long tortures, but yet she knew she couldn't give up.   
She had to tell someone the truth.   
If only someone would listen to her.   
"You're afraid they are poisoned, am I right?" Boy slowly reached through the grid to grab one cookie before biting into it. The exhilarated smile appeared on his lips and Rayla couldn't help but also smile with corner of her lips because in times like these people still tried to find joy in anything.   
And it was worth trying and fighting.  
"See, they aren't poisoned, I ate most of them on my way here!" Boy laughed when he shared his crumbs with toad which croaked loudly, being instantly shushed by king. Rayla assumed that no one knew that he had come here and possible consequences could be terrifying, but yet she wanted to know why he showed up.   
And why he was trying to be kind to her.   
Rayla was taught she should never trust any human, but yet looking at this young boy, holding tight to his glowing toad and just chatting nonsense, made her realise that it wasn't truth.   
Because there were good and bad humans just like they were good and bad elves.   
If only rest understood it...  
"... I will leave you alone because you are probably tired. Prince Kasef can be sometimes..." The funny face King cracked made Rayla smile slightly as she watched boy stand up, with his companion in arms.   
And Rayla again wondered how could they have hurt such pure child by taking away his father.  
Just because of a stupid mistake.   
"I'm Ezran by the way. I'm King here or... for now just prince." She had heard it before that man had become the regent and since Ezran wasn't at the right age to rule and his brother was only step-prince there was no other choice that loyal advisor of deceased King Harrow.   
But if only they knew...  
"And you met my brother, Callum."  
"He's not so... cold as he was today." Rayla wasn't sure if it was true but stayed silent as for the whole time of the visit when short sigh left Ezran's mouth.  
"And I'm really sorry." And with these words sounding like an echo in elf's head for the rest of the night, he had left, leaving her wondering if all she had ever learnt about humans was truth.   
Or maybe just the illusion full of lies.


End file.
